


I Promise

by bastiankurts (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bastiankurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a countdown to Christmas, Blaine takes the opportunity to surprise Kurt with a somewhat early Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> (First published in 2011, over on fanfiction.net. Archiving here).
> 
> Written for the box scene, way before we found out it was cut or anyone saw the deleted scene. This was my Christmas 2011 Klaine fic for the festive season. Posting here to archive it.

Kurt always did love Christmastime. The way that the decorations started to appear as soon as the holiday season arrived. The way that the seasons changed and how it was the perfect excuse for him to break into his winter wardrobe of turtle neck jumpers and thick woollen scarves. He could never put it into words, but there was just something about the season that brought an overwhelming sense of comfort to him.

"Kurt! Hey Kurt!"

He paused as he heard his name being called from across the hallway, breaking out of his thought of 'ten reasons why the Winter season was the better of all the other seasons'. Turning slightly, Kurt caught sight of Blaine rushing over to him, a large smile appearing across the shorter boy's face as he realised he had accomplished his task in catching Kurt's attention. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him playfully, unable to ignore the fact that his own lips were curling up into a smile as well.

"Hi." Blaine said as soon as he reached Kurt, seemingly proud in himself that he had caught up with him.

"Hi yourself," Kurt replied, with a hint of amusement laced within his words. "You are aware that there wasn't any need for you to rush right? I mean, I thought we were meeting each other at the lockers anyway?"

"We were," Blaine shrugged. "But then I caught sight of you as you walked out of class and - well, hi."

Kurt watched him for a second, before shaking his head and turning back in the direction that he had been heading before, knowing very well that Blaine would follow closely by his side.

"So, how was History?" Blaine asked him as they both continued to make their way towards the lockers.

"As dull as it usually is." Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the subject itself, it's just -"

"When you've already learnt about the French Revolution at Dalton, there's no point going over it again here." Blaine interrupted, already hearing Kurt complain about how McKinley's education system was far behind that which they had grown accustomed too more times than he could count.

"Exactly."

Kurt paused, having finally reached his locker and moving to unlock it. As he did so, his eyes glanced to where Blaine was briefly, noticing how he had moved to lean back across the bed of lockers that were next to Kurt's own. Blaine noticed his gaze and turned his head slightly, his smile returning as he sent him a smile that Kurt shared before turning his attention back to his locker.

"Don't get me wrong," Kurt continued, pushing the books he had previously been carrying in his into some sort of organized order. "At least it makes the homework easier having already gone over it all before. But I do sometimes do miss the challenge of it all."

"I know what you mean," Blaine replied, shifting slightly as he tried to get comfortable against the lockers. Out of the corner of his eye Kurt noticed that Blaine's attention turned back towards him. "But at least it means we have more spare time than we would normally have."

"Yeah; when you don't count all the homework, glee club assignments, preparing for next year and god knows whatever else life decides to throw our way right now," Kurt answered.

Silence fell between the two of them for a short moment, until Kurt had finally finished putting his things away and had shut his locker closed. He turned to look at Blaine when he was done, noticing that the other boy had been carrying no books in his arms. His bag was hanging over his shoulder as it normally would, but that was all. Confused somewhat, Kurt raised a questionning eyebrow at him.

"Don't you need to go to your locker?"

"I've already put my things away." Blaine answered, shrugging his shoulders as he did so.

"... Oh."

Kurt had already known the answer for the question before it had been answered, but Blaine's response only verified his thoughts. Still he frowned, his confusion only growing at his boyfriends words. Usually, the two of them would walk to Blaine's locker next before heading off to find the rest of their friends for lunch. It was rare for him to have already packed his things away before finding Kurt. Not unknown, but still unusual all the same.

"Come with me."

Having been torn out of his train of thought, Kurt found that Blaine had grabbed a hold of his hand was waiting for him to walk with him. Still somewhat bewildered Kurt moved, following as Blaine led him into one of the empty classrooms that they were near to.

As Blaine moved to shut the door behind him Kurt took in the appearance of the room around him; as if suspecting that the room could provide him with an answer as to why the two of them currently found themselves there and not instead making their way towards the lunchroom as he had expected to be doing by now.

"Blaine, why are we in here?" He asked. Kurt noticed that the designs on the wall were various Spanish posters, and he found himself frowning even more at that fact. Blaine didn't even take any Spanish classes, which only led Kurt's curiosity grow as he wondered why they were there.

At the sound of the question Blaine turned around, facing Kurt as the other boys attention moved from the posters back towards him. He could tell by his expression that the other boy was after some sort of explanation, and that thought was enough to convince him to close the distance between them and take those final few steps forward.

"I know that, this is going to sound slightly strange but - I have something for you. And I would have given it to you in the corridor earlier instead, but I'd prefer to give it to you ... privately."

Kurt's eyebrow quirked up at that, suddenly very interested in where Blaine was going with what he was saying. He noticed by the way he was standing however that Blaine seemed somewhat nervous - and that he was trying quite tragically to hide it.

After a moment of exchanging glances however Blaine broke their gaze, instead moving to search for something within his bag moved. Kurt waited, curious as to what was happening. As soon as he caught that first glimpse of the festive wrapping paper in Blaine's hand however, he felt excitement bubble inside him.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be exchanging Christmas gifts?" He asked, noting that there was still a few weeks remaining until Christmas finally arrived.

"I know, I know. But - I couldn't wait any longer," Blaine replied. Kurt could tell that despite his nerves Blaine was excited himself, and noticing that only added to Kurt's ever growing wonder over just what his gift was. What could it be to cause that reaction from the other boy?

"Here."

Kurt moved forward, reaching out for the small box that Blaine was offering towards him. His smile grew as he noticed the big, bright bow that was sitting on top, and he couldn't help but out a small chuckle at the sight.

"Blaine, I feel really bad that I'm not giving you your present right now," He answered.

And it was true. Kurt had already had Blaine's present brought and carefully wrapped, sitting under the family tree in the living room safely back at his house. It was one of the first presents he had purchased, and he hoped that it was something Blaine would like it and appreciate once he opened it.

But here he was in the middle of a classroom, holding his own gift in his hands, and Kurt didn't know if he wanted to open it now or if he wanted to wait. If he wanted to wait so that the both of them could open their gifts together.

"Kurt; stop talking and just open it." Blaine said, making Kurt's decision for him.

"Fine," Kurt sighed out, feigning defeat even though he knew that Blaine knew very well he really wouldn't be able to wait to open it now he had it.

His hands stroked over the bow and the wrapping paper for a moment, and Kurt's mind continued to try and think of what could possibly be hidden beneath it. Judging by it's size, it wasn't anything terribly big, and he wondered if Blaine had brought him some sort of brooch. After all, he knew well enough that Kurt loved anything that could give him an excuse to customize and style his wardrobe.

Carefully, he moved to tear the paper, his brow furrowed as he pulled out the box that had been wrapped up snugly in the wrapping paper. His attention fell onto it, appreciating it's deep blue colouring and tracing his hands over the perfectly placed golden ribbon that was upon the lid for a brief moment. After admiring it for a brief moment, he finally decided to open it.

And when he did, Kurt's eyes went wide in shock at what was staring back at him.

"Blaine this is - this is a  _ring_." He answered in an almost whisper, breaking the brief second of silence that seemed to last much to long that had fallen over them.

And he was right. There, in the beautifully decorated box that he was holding in his now trembling hand, was a small, silver ring. It was beautiful. Plain and simple, but beautiful all the same. Kurt would have even gone as far as to describe it as perfect for him, if he wasn't so overcome with shock.

Because although it was all those things, it was also completely wrong.

It was wrong because to him a ring could only mean one thing, and Kurt couldn't keep his head from spinning around what that meaning was. About how very not ready he was for that, how they both weren't ready for that. They were so, so young, and their futures were just so unclear, both of there lives only really still beginning to take shape, and Kurt couldn't help but wonder what the hell Blaine was trying to say. Because surely,  _surely_  he couldn't be saying the very thing that Kurt thought he was saying. Could he?

"It's not what you think," Blaine spoke, the sound of his voice breaking Kurt out of his worried train of thought.

He looked up at Blaine's face, and he knew that Blaine could tell that he was somewhat freaking out, that his reaction was written all over his face like an open book to read. Kurt suddenly understood why Blaine had decided to give him his gift in a classroom, because he would definitely have been freaking out either way and it was probably best to avoid creating a scene.

Blaine's hands found Kurt's trembling one and he wrapped them around it, holding on tightly. He made sure that Kurt was looking at him, trusting him, before he continued to speak once again.

"This is a promise ring, Kurt," He said, his voice sounding as soft as velvet in the suddenly all too quiet room. "It's a promise to you. I've noticed how stressed you've been with everything, and how you try to not to show to others just how worried you are about the future. I know how all the uncertainty is getting to you."

He paused, his eyes darting down to where the ring sat in the box before glancing back up at Kurt once more.

"But this ring is a promise that no matter what happens, no matter how far apart we are, you'll still have me. That we'll still have each other. Whether that's in New York together living the lives we've always dreamed; or with you away in Paris and me in California,  _anywhere_. I want you to know that I'd wait for you, if you still wanted me. And that for me it will always only be you. Because … I love you."

Kurt continued to stare at him as Blaine finished speaking, his expression having softened at hearing his words. It wasn't until he heard himself sniffle slightly that he even realised that he was even crying, and as soon as he did he moved his free hand towards his face so as to wipe away the few tears that had already escaped from his eyes.

His attention on Blaine returned as soon as he the few tears had gone, and Kurt couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he smiled, once again filled with an overwhelming sense of awe with just how amazing his boyfriend was to him.

"And you always said you were bad at romance," Kurt said, attempting to joke through the new set of tears that silently fell. The attempt of humour worked though, and he noticed as Blaine let out a small laugh of his own.

He moved his hand away from Blaine's grasp, moving to wrap his arms around the boys shoulders so he could pull him in for a hug. He held on tightly to the small box, afraid that if he didn't he might drop it, and as did so he felt Blaine wrap his own arms around his small waist, causing him to let out a small sigh of content happiness.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Kurt murmured, burying his head slightly into Blaine's neck. "You're perfect, and I just love you. So much."

"I'm hardly perfect," Blaine replied, his grip around Kurt tightening. "The only perfect one in this relationship is you. I just like trying to make you happy. Because I like getting to see you smile."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's words before eventually pulling away, making sure that Blaine was still looking at him. He moved his hand that was still holding the box in front of Blaine, so that the ring was facing towards him instead.

"Do you want to … put it on for me?"

If Kurt wasn't sure that Blaine's smile could grow any wider, he was proven wrong in that moment alone. Beaming, Blaine moved his hands from where they sat on Kurt's waist and went to help place the ring on Kurt's hand.

"I had it engraved too." He said, speaking as he slid the ring unto one of Kurt's fingers. "It's just a silly little thing, but I knew you'd appreciate it," Kurt didn't miss the way Blaine brightened even more when he realised just how easily the ring fit on him.

"There. A perfect fit," Blaine turned to look up at Kurt, his smile growing as it met with Kurt's.

Kurt looked down at the ring on his finger, noticing once more just how perfect it was. He was glad that Blaine had gone with silver, having mentioned before to him many a time that he had always preferred that to gold. Still as he admired the way the ring sat there, he couldn't help but notice what it might look like to others.

"People are going to think we're engaged now you know?" Kurt said suddenly, before he even realised what it was he had just said out loud. He turned back to look at Blaine, but noticed that he only shrugged in response.

"It doesn't matter. We practically are anyway."

Kurt felt himself freeze, taking in a sharp intake of breath at the words. Blaine's eyes grew wide when he took notice, and he quickly hurried to correct himself.

"I'm sorry, I said too much didn't I? I was just saying - I didn't mean -"

"No, Blaine," Kurt interrupted, shaking his head as he did so. "It's fine. Really. I was just caught off guard. I've thought about it too."

"You  _have_?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but still smiled at Blaine's question as he answered it.

"Yes. Well, not that it's going to happen right now. Because -"

"We're too young," Blaine nodded, as if reading Kurt's mind.

"We're too young."

"But … one day," Blaine said, stepping forward slightly and clasping Kurt's hands tightly once more. "One day I'll want to. Marry you, that is."

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat, and for a moment he didn't react. Unsure how to react as Blaine had caught him off guard once again. A thought soon came to his mind however, and as it did a smirk wove it's way upon his face.

"Who says you'll be the one doing the proposing?"

He watched as Blaine's expression grew shocked at the words, and Kurt let out a laugh before pulling the other into a huge once more. Kurt held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go of the moment that the two of them had created for themselves.

Kurt breathed in the scent of Blaine, hardly able to believe just how lucky he was in being able to have a boyfriend just like him. A boyfriend who had brought him a promise ring, speaking words of future and forever. They both knew it was naive to believe that high school couples last forever, and that neither of them could say what lay ahead for them in the unclear road that lay ahead of them. But neither could ignore that what they shared was remarkably special. It was different from most of the relationships that they saw around them, and Kurt knew in his heart that what they shared together was rare. That it was something to be treasured no matter how long it lasted. And he had every intention of holding onto Blaine for as long as he could, as long as the other would want him in his life. In that moment, with his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller boy, Kurt allowed himself to imagine where he could be ten years from now. And as he did, his heart warmed when he realised that the only thing he could see clearly was himself with Blaine, the both of them still very much happy and in love.

"Thank you," Kurt eventually said, his voice quiet and muffled slightly by where it met Blaine's shoulder. "I love it, and I love you. Even if you do manage to make what I thought was a wonderful gift to you pale in comparison to this. I'll have to go shopping to find something else now."

"You don't," Blaine replied, letting out a quiet laugh as he pulled Kurt away enough to look at him. "You definitely don't have to do that. I'll love whatever it is, because it's from you."

"You're just saying that."

"Kurt, you could make me one of those big, hideous woolen jumpers and I'd probably still love it."

Kurt let out a sound at that, his nose scrunching up just at the very thought of what sort of 'hideous jumper' Blaine was imagining as he suggested that.

"You really don't know me very well if you think I'm ever going to make you one of those disasters," He replied, his hands moving to pat at the scarf Blaine was wearing, tugging on it slightly as he tried to sort it out. "Any of the clothes I make are well cared for and made out of love. And are most certainly not any monstrosity that you'd find opening up gifts your Aunt would be likely to gave you."

"Right, of course," Blaine laughed, still smiling when Kurt shot him a look. He continued to sort out Blaine's scarf for a while, before sharing a glance with him, his eye's growing soft and loving as they did.

"Come on," Kurt eventually said, patting at the scarf once he was content it was correct before moving to step away. "Let's go to lunch."

Blaine nodded in agreement, and as he did so Kurt opened his hand for him to take. Blaine looked down at it, smile growing once more as he noticed the ring he had given him shining on his hand, and gently clasped it. When he felt Blaine's hand wrap around his Kurt smiled softly, thinking not for the first time that there hands were just like two puzzle pieces fixing perfectly together. He pulled on the others hand, carefully moving towards the door that would lead them out of the classroom, but not before he felt Blaine press a light kiss on his cheek. The action sent his stomach into a flutter, and he looked at Blaine from the corner of his eye, noticing the happy look that was staring back at him.

And if Kurt hadn't of been so sure before, than it would have been that moment then that told him that no matter what was yet to come to the both of them, they would face it all together.


End file.
